


Going To Grillby's

by Leonawriter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers - No Mercy Route, probably AU but that's what fanfic is for, why did I even write this when I knew it'd hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonawriter/pseuds/Leonawriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The strike didn’t hit anything vital - it didn’t need to. Even just a glancing blow was enough for someone with so little hope. But Sans has enough determination to get one thing done before the end. After all, if the world’s going to end, might as well go out doing what you love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going To Grillby's

Grillby was there, when he staggered in, bleeding ketchup and other assorted condiments onto the floor, chairs and tables - basically, wherever he walked, and wherever he leaned on to get his balance again.

He wasn't dead yet. But at the same time, he was barely keeping himself together.

The knife hadn't done anything to  _him_. Not really. It'd ripped open his hoodie and his shirt, tearing at the sauce packets that were hidden underneath. 

It hadn't been worth carrying on the fight. One hit was enough to end him. He knew that better than anyone. 

_just wait it out. maybe you'll be erased before you turn to dust._

_or the kid might reset._

_though, not likely that's gonna happen..._

Sans heaved himself up onto a bar stool. His usual seat, even though no one else was there. No one else was  _alive_ to come. 

He sighed, and held his head, hands staining his skull red where the bones touched.

"...I thought you might come back."

Sans' bitter laughter at his situation turned, for a moment, like something more normal.

"caught me red-handed there, grillby."

The bartender gave him a level, unreadable look. For once, Sans wasn't sure if he was being judged for the pun, or he was just that see-through.

"...?"

Grillby didn't even need to say anything, that time. The tilt of his head at the state his only customer was in, that was enough.

Sans sighed, the lights of his eyes going dim and looking away at the floor. And then at something else. There was, after all, red on the floor. He was making a mess.

"i don't want to talk about it, ok."

If it'd been anyone else, the next look might've been a raised eyebrow. Or eye socket. Maybe their eyes would roll. Hell if Sans knew, but next thing he knew, Grillby was wiping down the table again. 

Not moving. Just wiping it down. 

_world's about to end, and here he is. trying to comfort me. you're killin' me here, grillby._

He might even have said that aloud, except that although puns were his specialty, morbid humour... not so much. He liked to make people laugh, not remind them even more of what was going on. 

Sans winced. 

"i'll help you clean up in a bit, yeah? like old times. before. when i just stayed out too late, an' pap'd come out for me."

They both knew it was a lie. The world wouldn't wait. And death had a bone to pick with Sans, for being so late.

He could already feel his fingertips of one hand going numb. He didn't look down. Better not to be caught shorthanded, right?

With his other hand, the one that was taking longer, he reached inside his hoodie, clutching at the fabric of the last thing he had of his brother. Winced, as he realised that this, too, was stained.

Grillby had stopped moving. He was simply  _there_. 

Well, at least he wasn't alone.

Although, his last thought before he went was that it looked like he'd be making more of a mess of the bar, instead of helping to clear it up. 

...

AN: Somewhat inspired by [this set of images here.](http://leonawriter.tumblr.com/post/133167797684/kelseystanley-a-few-undertale-sketches-tumblr) 


End file.
